5 More Minutes
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: The morning after the Spoby reunion in 3x24
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is somewhat a new chapter. I wrote a couple versions of the first chapter of this fic and I found one of them. I have rewritten it so it blends with chapter 1 and I will be deleting chapter 1 later. I hope you all like this version just as much, if not more and yes there will be future chapters. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Toby woke slowly, it was early morning he knew, it had barely broken daylight yet. Spencer laid facing away, curled up in his arms.

He tried to push away the thought that he didn't deserve her, even though he knew it was true.

He'd put her through hell, and they both knew that it wasn't over. She looked like an angel while she laid there sleeping.

"Spence..." He whispered "Spennncceeerr" he said drawing out her name. He saw a flicker of movement across her face. She was fighting waking up.

He pulled her close to him kissing her between her shoulder blades.

"Wake up, baby" he kissed her neck.

A whimper escaped her lips, he kissed her shoulder blade. "Wake up for me baby" Spencer turned onto her stomach. Toby smiled "if that's how you want to play this" he found her favorite spot on her back, he kissed her there. She wiggled a little.

"I'm trying to be a good boy Spencer" Toby said.

He stopped kissing her, she called out for him.

"Toby" she said sleepily

"Toby?!" She cried rising panic in her voice. He turned her so she was facing him.

"Hey, hey, I'm right here" he said. She put her arms around him kissing him.

"Let's stay in bed all day" Spencer said with a smile.

"Spencer, you know we can't do that" Toby said "we have a couple more hours together, at most, even that is risky"

She held him tightly.

Toby kissed her, nuzzling her neck.

"I had a horrible dream" Spencer said as she started to cry.

"It was just a dream, Spencer" Toby said reassuringly.

"No, this was a horrible nightmare, Mona killed you and I got locked up in Radley" Spencer said still crying

Toby let go of Spencer and pulled away from her "that's not funny!" He said angrily.

"I know I told you it was a nightma..."

Spencer looked around the motel room then, realizing that it had all been real.

All the the memories came flooding back to her: Toby being A, her finding his body, going to Radley, how she'd tracked him down, and he'd led her here.

She remembered how they'd stripped each other down and climbed into bed. They had made love enthusiastically, and repeatedly.

It had felt good. It had felt right, but now she felt guilty.

She knelt down on the floor holding up the black hoodie in front of her. She started to cry. She'd gotten Toby back, but at what price? She'd joined the A team, she was A! She'd kidnapped a little boy and she'd planned what was sure to be a giant trap for her friends, what if red coat hurt one of them, or worse? She was crying so hard she was shaking.

Toby had knelt beside her, grabbing the hoodie from her and throwing it across the room. He scooped her up putting her back in bed.

"She won't hurt them, we won't let her" Toby said cradling her in his arms. "I promise I won't let her hurt them"

He rubbed her back attempting to soothe her, before long he began to sing their song. Spencer couldn't help but laugh. It was a 90s pop song, with an upbeat melody, Toby had picked it and though it was perfect for them it always made Spencer giggle. On this morning however Spencer couldn't help but sing along.

They became a tangle of limbs again, kissing and laughing. The minutes were ticking away, the time they had left together was shrinking every second. They had to keep up appearances, Spencer couldn't just not go to school, no more than Toby could go off the grid for a whole day, like it or not they worked for A now and A would definitely notice.

"Come on, Spencer" Toby nudged her "we have to get back to reality"

"No" Spencer said defiantly with her arms wrapped around him "I want to stay like this forever"

"Let's take a shower together" Toby said pulling Spencer out of the bed "that will be fun"

Toby didn't understand the look on her face. Was she hurt that he refused to spend the day with her?

"Spencer, you need a shower, you need to go home and change for school, do you want to walk into your house looking like someone ravaged you?"

Spencer grabbed a pillow using it for the dual purpose of having something to hold and to cover herself. She suddenly felt immensely vulnerable here naked in front of Toby.

Scenes from the past weeks came back to her. She remembered how she'd tricked wren into taking her to lewisburg, telling Mona her and wren had gotten a room. She'd done that to piss off Toby, to hurt him, to cause a confrontation. That hadn't been the reason behind her kissing wren though. Her kissing him had been comforting, and stabilizing. She wondered idly if wren hadn't had to work that night if she would have found herself in a similar state with wren.

She would have she decided, and was suddenly grateful he had to work that night.

Toby wouldn't have ever forgiven that.

She recalled the shower memory now, she had screamed and screamed. She had thought she was going to die. Aria had shown up in time to save her thank god...thank god

"Thank god I got your text" Aria had said after the ordeal. It occurred to her only now that she hadn't texted Aria.

Toby waited for Spencer to tell him what had caused her to become so upset so quickly. He went to comfort her and she snapped "don't touch me, don't you ever touch me again"

Toby took a step back. He didn't know what to do or say.

"How could you do that to me?" Spencer said angrily

Toby looked at her confused

"Damn it Toby you could have killed me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toby said

"I'm talking about you locking me in my shower, and making it practically boil me alive because I hooked up with wren!"

Spencer realized just by looking at him that he hadn't done it after all.

"Oh Toby, baby I'm sorry" Spencer said. She kissed him, but he didn't respond to her touch.

"I'm sorry" Toby said "that wasn't me, I would never do that to you"

She hugged him. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Go take a shower, Spencer" Toby said.

"But I thought..." Spencer didn't finish that sentence. Toby hadn't known about A's shower attack. He hadn't known about wren either.

As much as it hurt she went into the bathroom. She started the water in the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry.

She was trying to stop crying when Toby came into the bathroom.

"Please?" Spencer said crying "take a shower with me, please?"

Toby didn't move.

"I'm sorry I kissed him, ok, I'm sorry that you found out this way but I need you right now."

"So you take back what you said?" Toby asked with a hint of edge still in his voice. Spencer looked at him perplexed.

"About 5 mins ago you told me not to ever touch you again"

"I didn't mean it" Spencer said sobbing "I want you to touch me"

"Ok" Toby turned Spencer around so she was facing away from him. "Shhh" Toby said pressing his mouth to her back, continuing what he'd started in bed.

"No more crying" Toby whispered in her ear. She moaned loudly and grabbed the edges of the sink. She knew what Toby was doing to her.

"I'm not mad, about wren, you know why?" Toby said devilishly. "Oh Toby!" She moaned breathlessly "yes, yes!"

She relaxed her body against Toby.

"That's why"

"Alright my sweet dirty girl, shower time"

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into the shower. The hot water felt nice relaxing her aching muscles. They washed each other slowly.

"I love you, so much" Spencer said.

"I love you more" Toby said picking her up, she wrapped her legs around him. Her muscles screamed as he pushed into her. She held onto him tightly, as he pressed her up against the shower wall. Spencer had lost count of how many orgasms she'd had in the last 12 hours. Her body trembled as Toby pumped into her.

"Hold on to me" Toby said he got out of the shower carrying her back to the bed. "Keep your legs wrapped around me" Toby instructed.

He laid her down on the pillow she'd clutched earlier. She let out a cry at this new angle. It felt amazing.

"Oh, you feel sooo good" Toby moaned.

"Oh baby, my naughty girl" he grinded into her. She moaned orgasming again.

"Let it go Toby" Spencer said "Come for me, come for your naughty girl"

He pulled away slowly "thank you baby" he said before planting a light kiss on her lips.

"Spencer, I love you, you're everything to me, and you're my goddess"

He kissed her softly, "God if we could stay in this bed all day I would, I don't want to be away from you"

He walked over to the dresser tossing her a clean T-shirt and a pair of boxers. Spencer put those on then pulled her jeans up over the boxers. He handed her the black hoodie, she draped it over her arm.

She put her free arm around his neck and he wrapped her up in his arms as they kissed passionately.

"I love you" Spencer said pouting as she opened the door.

"I love you too, now get out of here before I lose my ability to think rationally and I change my mind" Toby said.

"Just 5 more minutes, I've earned it haven't I?" she pouted giving him the big doe eyes.

*An hour later*

"Spence?" Toby asked hesitantly  
"No!" She whimpered "I'm not ready"  
"Ok" he said as Spencer curled her fingers in his damp hair.  
He pulled her into a kiss, lacing his fingers into her equally damp hair.

They kissed passionately, there'd been no shortage of passion in the last 12 hours. Their lips slipped down each other's necks as they both found their favorite kissing spot.

He was trying to remember how she'd tricked him back onto the bed.  
She was nearly impossible to say no to. He needed to put his foot down, he knew it. He'd been "putting his foot down" for the last 45 minutes and despite the fact that he'd gotten her showered and dressed they'd ended up back on the bed. He'd even dressed her in his clothes to make her feel loved and safe when she left.

"5 more minutes" she insisted "that's all I'll need and I'll be fine"  
She went back to kissing him. Finally Toby pulled away and stood up from the bed.  
"Come here, no more bed" Toby said firmly.  
Spencer reluctantly got out of the bed and walked to Toby wrapping her arms around him tightly again.  
"When this is all over you and me will go off and get a room at a hotel in the middle of nowhere and we'll spend a week in bed only getting up long enough to get the food from the delivery boy." Toby said smiling down at her.  
"That sounds nice" she said holding back tears.

"It's not fair, I just got you back" she sobbed.  
"I'm not going anywhere this time you still have me, you belong to me, and I belong to you" he said rubbing her back and kissing away her tears.  
"You have to go!" Toby said firmly "we'll never forgive ourselves if anything happens to Hanna, Aria, or Emily"  
"I know, I love you" she said kissing him as he pushed her toward the door.  
"I love you more than life" Toby said opening the door. Spencer pushed the door shut.

"5 more minutes? Please?" She pleaded for the hundredth time.  
"Dammit, Spencer!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.  
He felt like screaming that last night had been a mistake. It had been, they were wrong to jump back into bed together so quickly. He knew it, looking at Spencer and the emotional wreck she was now.  
Of course telling her that it had been a mistake would break her.

"You think this is easy for me Spencer? You think it's not killing me to force you out that door? God it's breaking my heart, shattering it into a million tiny pieces." Toby yelled.  
Spencer burst into tears and Toby pulled her into his arms.  
"5 more minutes, I swear to god" Toby said warningly.  
When she had calmed down, he looked at his watch. "Time to go" he announced. They kissed once more, a long deep penetrating kiss, and then Toby pushed her out the door. He watched from the motel window as she got in her car, fastened her seatbelt, and drove away. As she backed her car out of the motel Toby's "A" phone began to ring. He smiled ignoring it. It stayed silent for 30 seconds before it rang again Toby finally answered it.

"Are you aware that it's 6 o clock in the morning?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Mona's strained voice came over the phone.

"Mona, darling is something the matter?"

"The boss is pissed, what did you do?!" She said still sounding tense

"Besides my girlfriend, repeatedly, all night long? Nothing"

"What?" She spat

"Yeah, you know Spencer, my girlfriend..."

"Ex-girlfriend" Mona interjected

"She's very resourceful, she found me, damn did she miss, I tell you, if I knew she was gonna be this way, I would have spilled the A beans a long time ago"

"You're a dead man, Cavanaugh" Mona said sounding like she may have actually cared

"That may be true, but let me remind you, and you should remind our boss, the only way you got her, was to tell her you had me"

Mona stayed silent

"She isn't Spencer, without me, and you know it" he said hanging up the phone before he could get another chance to speak.

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review**


	2. Explain Yourself

**Well it has been a year since I updated and I am sure you all probably gave up on me ever updating this one again but you were wrong. And I bet you never been so happy to be wrong before. Anyway I hope you all like this and I hope you review. I will try not to wait a year to update again.**

 **Warning: It is a little rough**

Spencer slipped in the side door to her house very carefully. It was still early and if could just get upstairs without her parents seeing her they would never know.

"How dare you?" her mother's stern cold voice said breaking the silence in the kitchen. "After everything he has put you through, how dare you go back to him like nothing happened?"

"I didn't go back to him like nothing happened" she said trying to keep the whining out of her voice.

"Oh please, I can smell him all over you" Veronica said rolling her eyes.

"We talked. He explained" she said cautiously.

Her mother nodded at her in the way older women always did with younger women when they thought they were being foolish. "He explained huh?"

"Yes, he did and…" she stuttered.

"Well then you explain it to me" Veronica said "because I still don't understand why on your one year anniversary I found you alone crying in the dark, because I don't understand why whatever happened that night caused you to shut down so completely, because you told Dr. Sullivan that Toby was dead and that it was your fault, because I don't understand why you pretended not to know who you were and why you were suicidal and refused to leave Radley when you were capable, as if you were afraid of something. Please explain it to me Spencer because I still don't understand."

Spencer stood there at a loss of words. How could she possibly explain A, and her thinking Toby was A, and the dead body, and stalking Mona's clues in Radley. She wouldn't understand that either and would probably ship her off to boarding school in France or something if she knew. Spencer put on the waterworks and tried to appeal to her mother's soft side.

"I thought he was cheating on me" she cried. "That really messed me up because….we had sex….and I thought I wasn't good enough or he didn't love me anymore or something like that. I accused him on our anniversary and he just left and I took that as confirmation. I was walking into the woods to this spot we used to go to. I thought he might be there but I saw a body. It was in motorcycle garb and I thought it was Toby and that he had wrecked his bike because of me. I didn't think I could live without him. It shattered me completely even though I was already pretty broken. I pretended to be suicidal because the way Dr. Sullivan talked about Toby I knew he wasn't dead. There was a guy in there that knew Toby and his mother. I thought he would tell Toby I was in there."

Her mother said nothing no doubt stunned by this confession.

"Toby came to see me, when I was in Radley" she said "He told me he loved me and the only reason he had been disappearing was because he was trying to protect me from someone trying to blackmail me for Alison's murder."

Again her mother said nothing.

"I love him mom, and he loves me, so we are going to be together" she said

"Go get ready for school Spencer" her mother said, disappointment still in her voice.

Once upstairs Spencer allowed herself to daydream about the night she had just spent with Toby.

*Flashback*

She had known from the moment knelt on the floor in front of him what was going to happen. Their emotions were moving both of them as their lips met. She pushed his jacket off and wrapped her arms around her neck. She felt Toby tugging down the zipper of her sweatshirt and pushing it off of her. He then slipped his hands under her shirt. Gosh they were going full speed ahead.

"Maybe we shouldn't" she said between kisses.

"Trust me" he said as he knelt down on the carpet pushing her onto her back. He undid his belt buckle and jeans and then hers.

"There isn't much time" he huffed "Tell me you trust me"

"I trust you" she said and Toby laid on top of her pulling himself out of his boxers. Just then something started beeping and Toby sighed.

"Finally" he panted.

"I know it has been awhile but I remember that differently." She quipped.

"Mona follows your every move Spencer" Toby said. "She knew you were looking for me and she knew you were at that diner. I programmed my phone to sound alarms when she starts and stops monitoring me. I knew if she saw us about to be getting busy she'd probably quit for the night. Now we can talk for real. I don't know who redcoat is. Mona is going to pretend double cross you at the lodge, really she'll be double crossing redcoat but she can't know that or we are all dead. It is a giant trap. Redcoat is in charge and always has been. Mona seems to think it could be Alison. That is why her body was dug up. I have to stay on Mona's side too. I have a plan for you and the girls. All I ever wanted was to keep you girls safe." He said.

"So right now, Mona thinks you and I…"

"Are fucking each other's brains out" he replied with a smile.

"Well then why aren't we?" she challenged. He kicked off his undone jeans and pulled his shirt over his head. He then pulled off Spencer's jeans and shirt. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I love you so much" he said with a smile. "I never thought that this would happen"

"Don't break my heart again" she whispered almost to herself.

He pulled his boxers down and climbed over her. They kissed for a while before he reached to the night stand and pulled out a condom.

"You never thought this would happen?" she said half teasing and half accusatorily.

"Oh I hoped for it" he said. "I don't want to do this if you're unsure or you're not ready."

Spencer tore through the condom wrapper.

"I thought you didn't ever love me, and then I thought you were dead, believe me I am ready." She said.

Toby rolled on the condom as Spencer undid her bra and pushed down her panties.

He pushed into her and she cried out.

"Did I hurt you" he asked worriedly.

"No" she said shaking her head furiously. "Toby, I want you to do what you want with me. Fuck me, spank me, shove your dick in my ass, make me sore, and screw me into this mattress until I can't feel my legs. Do anything that will make you happy. Whatever you want and when you've had your fill, just hold me the rest of the night."

He nodded knowing what she meant. They were going to do it like it was the last time they ever would. It may well be.

 **Well, that is all for now kittens. I hope you liked it and I hope you review.**


End file.
